Chloe's Story
by EmilyMichele
Summary: About a girl whos vilage was attacked years ago. She wakes up one day realizing that she has been under the spell of a witch for years since then. Now she must go to school. Such a different place than it used to be. What crazy things will happen?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE OF CHLOE'S STORY.

A hundred years have passed and it all seems like a dream.

Servitude is a pain, though I remember little of it.

When the trance lifted I was lost in a new world…. Starting a new life is hard, especially when you are used to the old ways of people.

How to start my story?

I shall try to explain better….

Ah the breeze felt so good, and it is so peaceful. The meadow was my favorite place to go to get away from everyone, and everything. It was getting dark, but that didn't mean anything to me, besides it's not like I'm scared of the dark.

I sat there enjoying the view, until I heard something in the woods behind me. I rolled around onto my stomach to see if I could see anything, but nothing was there. I'm just hearing things, I convinced myself. I laid my head down on my arms and before I knew it I dosed off.

"Chloe…Chloe!" A voice yelled from a distance.

I brought my head up to see my best friend Ethan running out of the woods toward me. I sighed and waved, "Ya Ethan I'm over here." He looked around for a second before he realized where my voice had come from.

I got up.

"Chloe there destroying everything!" he said panicked, but I had no idea what he was talking about

"Wait! What is going on?" I asked getting really worried, Ethan never freaks, and there was definitely something totally wrong.

"The vampires, they've come and…and…" he stopped.

"What why? Spit it out Ethan!" I yelled trying to push past him, but he wouldn't let me by for some reason. I gave him an aggravated look.

"You're not going back there Chloe, it's too dangerous," he said in a stern voice

Did he actually think I was going to listen to him?

OK HERE IS MY FIRST POST. I HAVE MORE BUT JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YALL WOULD LIKE IT BEFORE I POSTED MORE:)

I HOPE YALL DO:) PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHATCHA THINK I REALLY DO LIKE HEARING WHAT PPL HAVE TO SAY:)


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me what's happening?!" I said.

"Its…" he took a deep breath, but before he could continue we heard distant laughing coming from the woods.

I was compelled to go to it for some reason, so while Ethan was distracted I went to the woods. While I went towards them I noticed I couldn't stop moving my feet. I started to panic so I looked back at Ethan, which was painfully on his knees.

"Ethan!" I screamed, but he didn't move from his kneeling position, he just looked at me with a look of fear, of the unknowing in his eyes.

"Chloe!" he yelled back with his right arm reaching toward me.

Finally I stopped, I tried to turn to get to Ethan, but my feet wouldn't move from the spot I stood.

"What's going on?" I yelled into the now silent night.

I looked around wildly seeing nothing but the trees. I turned again to look at Ethan to find a strangely dressed women standing over him. As soon as I did she moved her face quickly around to look me completely in the eyes. I felt dazed and very confused. Her eyes were glowing silver and she looked very misleading. When she smiled I could have sworn I saw death, but she looked away to what was behind me and shook her head slightly.

I knew I would regret turning around but the curiosity that was building inside me got the best.

And I was right.

All I could do was stand there helplessly trying not to look at him, but there was no way around it.

I closed my eyes.

"What's wrong Chloe? Are you scarred?" he said with a laugh.

Quickly, while I still had my own will, I turned to run from the man behind me. When I did I caught a glance of Ethan.

The woman had his head with her arms and her mouth was at his throat. Then he dropped to the ground, so pale he had to be dead.

"Run, girl, run!" the man called from behind me. "I'd like to have a little fun before you die."

I ran as fast as I could. I ran through the woods nicking my feet on twigs and rocks. As I ran to the edge of the woods I tripped on a huge log, falling to my knees. I got up on my hands and knees and saw glowing red flames all over my town. A single tear ran down my cheek.

The man came up in front of me. "How sad. You tripped and now you're bleeding." He blocked my view of the town and smiled down at me. I caught a glimpse of sharp teeth.

He reached down and grabbed my wrist, hauling me off the ground. Then he pulled my scrapped hand closer to his face.

"Lovely," he cooed at the sight of my blood.

"Vampyr!"

His eyes met mine and he smiled. "Yes, yes I am. Your blood smells so wonderful. I must have it."

He licked the blood then flipped my hand over to expose the wrist. Then he bit.

The bite was so precise it only felt like two small needles entering my skin, though it did still hurt.

I reached up my other hand and scratched the man's face. He jerked away, releasing my wrist, and hissed.

The scratches on his face disappeared almost immediately.

I didn't stay to see what he would do. Instead I turned and ran again.

He was following me and I knew he could catch me if he wanted to.

This man… no, vampyr, was just playing with me. I was a toy and he was the excited boy.

How could this world be so cruel?

A house.

It was fairly old and decrepit but it was definitely being used.

I ran up the cracking steps and banged on the door. "Help!" I cried desperately.

I turned to see at the foot of the steps, he stood. The held his arms up, "Promise it wont hurt, much," he smiled showing fangs. My eyes widened.

The door opened as the vampyr grabbed my arms and dragged me back.

A woman that was old but beautiful stood in the doorway. As her eyes fell upon the beast she shrieked, "Beast of nights, find fun elsewhere. Get out of my foreseeing sights!"

It didn't sound as if it was a spell, yet the vampyr dropped me and ran.

"Thank you," I said shakily rubbing on my wrist he had grabbed.

"Come now, dear. Let's get you inside." She pulled me from the ground and helped me into her house. "My, what beauty you have, girl."

"Thank you?" I said this as a question because she said this almost coldly, which was frightning.

"My name is Cassandra, the witch of the forest night. Have you heard of me?"

I gulped.

Indeed I had. She was the horrible one who stole girls for their beauty then left them drained in the woods.

Would I end up like them?

The witch was smiling brightly. "So you have heard!" she clapped her hands in delight. "Wonderful! Now, I bet you're wondering what I'll do with you. To answer your question, I'm going to keep you. I've been awfully lonely lately and you are young enough to stay alive for years if you live with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Magic affects the physical being, keeping it younger and healthier. My magic will have this affect on you and help keep you young, possibly for centuries."

Centuries. That was a long time. "But my family."

"What family? The fire in the town has ruined everything. Your precious Ethan is most likely dead. If you stay with me I'll close your mind off from the pain of the world. You'll live for longer than any human is able."

I dropped to my knees and sobbed. My family, gone. Ethan. Cassandra moved to my side and hugged my shoulders like a loving mother would do. "Be calm, child. I'll be here to take care of you now."

Darkness swelled up out of nowhere. It enveloped me in a warm cocoon inviting me in.

Anything that came after that was unfocused and seemed unreal.


	3. Chapter 3

I could remember times when my focus was better, though this was later on.

Before this everything was so blurred I couldn't concentrate on anything else. It was as if someone else were in control of my body, my very mind.

The scenes I could remember were just kind of ordinary. At times I'd find myself cleaning, writing, actually talking, and other mundane tasks. Although it wasn't actually _me_ doing these things. My body was almost like a shell given orders to fulfill. And I was just a passenger on the wagon, with no control whatsoever.

One instant was very different than the others, however. I was in a room with darkly painted walls and the witch, Cassandra was there. Along with some other people.

They wore strange clothing, come to think of it so did I sometime. Strange dresses without sleeves and horrid shoes that were uncomfortable, pant that were actually made for women, and other strange articles.

The people that came in were all men, three of them. They wore the same odd clothes. Pants with matching jackets, button up shirts, and ties around the neck.

I got them all drinks. Cassandra was being asked a lot of questions. She didn't seem to like them.

I got the feeling that they were trying to help someone, and it wasn't Cassandra. They sent off a… good vibe, I suppose you'd call it.

"Your daughter, Chloe, is of the age that she should still be in school. We've got reports from the neighbors, that say she's here all the time. Her education should come before anything else," the tallest of the three said. So they thought I was her daughter.... That was a new one.

"Chloe is absolutely fine. Her education comes from me." Cassandra sounded angry.

"Are you licensed to teach?" the large man asked again.

"Who cares!" Cassandra shrieked. "She's smart enough to go to college. She doesn't need to go to school."

"Well if she's indeed that smart then you would have no problem with her going to school to prove that."

I stayed near the door so they wouldn't see me, but so I could listen and watch. Cassandra wanted me to be polite and get them refills if they needed them.

"She does not need school. I earn enough money for the two of us. She's smart enough to get by in the world, and I'm not going anywhere soon."

"We must insist. If you don't agree Chloe may be taken away from you."

Cassandra looked about ready to yell and throw things. Then, abruptly, she looked calm and tranquil. She smiled. "Alright. She can go for a week of school. By the end of that week send her scores to whoever needs to see them. If they are straight hundreds let her stay out of school."

"We can't guarantee anything. But we can try."

"Very well. She'll go to school anyway. Just tell me when she's enrolled and when to take her."

"She's enrolled. Take her tomorrow at eight. She'll fit right in, I'm sure."

The men got up and told Cassandra goodbye and left. Giving me strange little smiles as they left.

"It seems," she said as I came into view, "that you will be going to school tomorrow."

All I could do was nod and walk away. I went to my room, and then everything was a blur again.

I do dream. Though it's like a dream within a dream. It's rather confusing.

It was about Ethan again. The last time I saw him, when he was killed by the vampyr. Only this time it was more vivid than usual.

Right before he fell to the ground his eyes turned a bloody red.

Then I woke, screaming.

Cassandra didn't bother coming in to make sure I was okay anymore. She just slept through it.

The next morning was more unfocused than the night before but I could still concentrate on little things.

Cassandra took me to the school downtown and dropped me off.

I was carrying a lunch in one hand and a backpack in the other. The backpack had several notebooks and pencils, no books yet. The lunch, well, I didn't know.

She told me to go to an office in the first building and ask for the principal. I did so.

Everything was strange, but Cassandra told me to keep from asking questions people would think were odd.

The principal took me to a class and told me the teachers name was Mrs. Stephanie. He was treating me as if I were a child. Ridiculous.

When I entered the classroom every eye zeroed onto me and stayed there. All the faces were so strange. Girls had their hair cut like a boy's and boys had hair that made them look like girls!

Mrs. Stephanie directed me to a seat in the back. However, people were still able to stare.

The classes went by fairly quickly. Cassandra probably put extra magic on me so I'd stay lucid.

There was place though that was a lot more, let's say, awake than other parts of the day.

A girl in the lunch period had out a small silver and pink thing and she was talking to someone by writing words with the numbers.

I asked her what it was and she looked at me so rudely. It was as if I asked her a question in a different language. Anyway, I found out it was called a cell phone. You could talk on it and 'text'. I really wanted one.

Everything else about the day was blurred beyond recognition.

Then the final bell rang. That's what everyone waited for to end the day.

I was waiting for Cassandra, she had said she'd pick me up when school was over. So I just waited for awhile.

Then I saw something I thought I'd never see again. It was a complete moment of clarity when I say the most perfect thing in the world.

My past.

WHATS SHE GOING TO SEE?? NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL KNOW! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WILL POST MY NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET 5 REVIEWS! :)


End file.
